Starise, My Love
by Miss.AubreyChase
Summary: Nico watches sunsets? Will investigates. Pure fluff Will/Nico. T for safety.


**This is a re-upload, because my friend told me that my spelling was atrocious.**

"Okay so a chimera, a hydra and Dionysius walk into a bar-" there is a collective groan from the fifteen demigods, one harpie, one Cyclopes, one Sayer, and one dryad.

"Leo, we've all heard this one! Multiple times!" Annabeth sighs exasperatedly.

"What's wrong with hearing-" Leo starts, but is interrupted again, "Leo, we love you, but please stop telling that joke!" Leo sighs, but the group nods their agreement to Piper. Last resort, he turns to Calypso,

"Babe, you think I'm funny, right?" Calypso's expression is priceless. Pure torn confusion. Percy saves her,

"I think you're going to make us late for s'mores, let's go Leo!" Leo makes a pouty face

"but you didn't answer my ques-" he trails off as he is dragged away to the campfire.

Nico lays on the sand, he isn't quite ready to move to the campfire yet. He hears someone say, "I'll catch up with y'all" and then his peace is disrupted by a certain blonde Apollo boy laying down on the sand next to him. Very close next to him. Way to close. But Nico finds himself not caring.

"Hey"

"Hey, Will." They sit in silence for a few seconds, before Will attempts to make conversation with the son of Hades.

"It's beautiful" the blonde says, gesturing to the sunset in front of him, but Nico is looking, not at the sunset, but straight up, where the first of the stars is peeking out of the darker sky.

"Oh, yeah." Nico hasn't even looked up, and Will notices.

"Whatcha looking at? Cause' it isn't the sunset." Nico takes Will's hand and points it toward the first star, and for a son of Hades Will finds that his hands are surprisingly soft. Not that that matters to Will at all.

"Sunset, is also Starise" Will looks up at that first star which is glowing brighter by the minute, as it is joined by the others in the heavens.

"Why do you like Starise so much?" Will asks, not unkindly, just curiously.

"My sister, Bianca, she taught me that even though, every day, you have to let go of the sun, you are given the stars, and she would always, no matter where we were-" his voice catches, and Will scoots closer, putting his hand on the younger boy's arm. He regains his voice, "She always watched, and made me watch too, so we could make a wish." He finishes in almost a whisper. There's a minute of silence before Will says,

"First star, Nico, make a wish" Will says softly. Nico closes his eyes as he thinks of a wish, and realizes that the first thing that comes to mind is right next to him,

"Vorrei sapere se mi ti e piaciuto" Nico says softly, knowing that Will can't understand his native tongue. Will gives him a look, and then hesitates a moment before saying,

"This is a bit random, but, um, how old are you, really?"

"About 86." Nico turns his face towards Will "but I only have 14 years worth of experience without being in a time freeze."

"Gods…" Will trails off "Nico…" and Will now realizes just how close they are, a few more inches and...

"It's not a big deal for me, I'm still 14." Nico's voice jars him from his thoughts.

"Okay." And they fall into a silence for a bit, but it's not awkward, in fact it's kind of nice, and Will hasn't moved his hand from its place on Nico's arm, but the son of Hades doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Will, random question, are you Bisexual?" Will turns his face to the stars again and Nico quickly flushes and explains, "someone mentioned it to me, and I guess, I just wanted to know for sure and… Yeah." Will nods, and says

"Yep, it's not a big deal, I like boys too, I'm still me." Nico smiles slightly and then flushes again, deeper red this time as he whispers

"I know the feeling."

"You do…" Will says slowly, as if analyzing what the dark haired boy has just said, and then, "you do?"

Nico turns his face to Will again.

"I do." More silence, a little awkward this time, but still nice.

"Hey, Nico?" Will turns his head to look into Nico's obsidian eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Random question…" His voice drops, so Nico can only just hear him

"Could I kiss you?" Nico looks into the son of Apollo's blue eyes for a solid minute, and doesn't answer, his expression unreadable. "Sor-" Nico touches his forehead to Will's.

"Don't" is his almost inaudible response, for a second Will thinks he's ruined everything, and then Nico gives Will his answer. The kiss is sweet, yet passionate too, and lasts almost a minute, before they pull away for a need of breath. Will's hand has somehow found its way to Nico's raven black hair, and Nico's to the small of Will's back.

"So, that's a no then?" Will says, smirking

"Hah." Nico responds weakly "That was…" He trails off, hoping the other boy will understand his meaning, and he does.

"Amazing. Incredible. Fabolous." The thousand watt smile is turned on now, and there's no way to stop it, it's infectious and spreads to Nico too. Will notes that Nico should smile more, because he looks even more beautiful when he does.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much." He comments

"You do that to me, il mio amore." Nico says lovingly.

"Il mio amore?" Will asks, still not Italian proficient.

"I'll tell you another day." Nico says flushing.

"Hmmmm, yeah, no, that doesn't work, cause I might die from waiting…." Will begins tickling Nico all over.

"Stop, stop!" he says, laughter bubbling up. Who knew the son of Hades was so ticklish?

"Tell me!" Will insist, continuing to tickle him.

"My love," Nico gasps. The flush creeps up his cheeks, it had just slipped out, it felt so natural, because he had to admit, he had been in love with Will since his 3 days in the infirmary. Nothing like healing after a war to make you fall in love.

"My love," Will repeats slowly. Then he cups Nico's face in his hands, "my love, my love, my love," he murmurs in between kisses. This time it quickly turns incredibly passionate, and they only break apart for a second, before continuing. When they finally manage to pull themselves apart Nico whispers,

"We should probably get to the campfire, they are going to wonder-" Will cuts him off with a kiss,

"Let them wonder," He kisses Nico again, "my love." He teased gently.

"Hey, Will, random question?"

"Yes, il mio amore?"

"Oh, stop," Nico flushes "are we... together now?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes." He breaths, "of course"

"Then yes, we are," he grins, "my love."

"You are never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope," he smiles. They kiss again, and Nico realizes that his wish came true. His hand tangles through the beautiful blonde hair, and Will pulls Nico on top of him, so Nico is now straddling Will. He pulls away and touches his forehead to Will's, looking into his fathomless sky-blue eyes. He marvels at how one half of Will's face is bright and glowing from the last rays of the sun, and the other half is hidden in shadow, but both are still so beautiful.

"Hey Nico, random question?"

"Yes?"

"What did you wish for?" He asks curiously.

"You, my love, you." He flushes again, but he isn't really embarrassed, not anymore, "Starise is pretty good, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, it definitely is." he pauses, "My love."

 **R and R, because it gives me feul when caffeine fails me.**


End file.
